


I Was In The Neighborhood

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [66]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Once the elevator doors shut behind Carson, Claude asked, “What are you doing here?”“I was in the neighborhood,” Sid replied, holding out the bag, “I come in peace.”
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Claude Giroux
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 42





	I Was In The Neighborhood

Sid looked up at the building in front of him, contemplating the reality that was going to be getting into the building and then up to the penthouse without Claude knowing - because if he he did know, there’s no way Sid would get a word out.

So maybe he was lurking until someone came out of the building so he could slip in. And maybe he took the elevator to the floor a couple down from Claude’s penthouse. And then took the stairs the rest of the way.

And then he was standing at the door with a bag of chocolate croissants from the coffee shop Claude had taken him to on their first date in Philly - the best chocolate croissants, according to Claude.

And then he didn’t get the chance to knock before a mini-Briere opened the door.

“G, your dorky ex is here!” the mini-Briere yelled into the apartment before leaning against the frame and narrowing his eyes and drawled, “What are you doing here, Crosby?”

“Carson,” Claude’s voice came from inside, “it’s your room, you paint it. That was the agreement.”

“Cam texted that he was almost here,” Carson replied, “I was going to go meet him in the lobby because he ALWAYS forgets his key. Then I found HIM.”

Carson jerked his thumb at Sid, who grimaced and gave a wave when he spotted Claude - dressed in probably his rattiest clothes and still looking incredible.

“Go get your brother,” Claude directed at Carson, “take him to pick some lunch.”

“Can I have money for lunch?” Carson replied.

“Why?” Claude asked even as he reached for his wallet, “You have to spent that ELC money somehow.”

“G,” Carson whined and pouted before grinning as Claude handed over a wad of cash.

“And get a salad, too!” Claude called as the mini-Briere slipped past Sid with one more glare for the road.

Once the elevator doors shut behind Carson, Claude asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood,” Sid replied, holding out the bag, “I come in peace.”

“Claude gave him a careful look but stepped aside and welcomed Sid in.

“Sorry about the mess,” Claude grimaced, “Carson just signed his ELC. We didn’t want him to live on his own and he didn’t want to live with his dad so we agreed he’s move in with me. I got how much shit teenagers have.”

“You love that he wants to live with you,” Sid’s gaze softened as he watched Claude navigate through the boxes.

“Well, he was… mine,” Claude shrugged. Sylvie said it more than Danny did, that Carson had latched onto Claude the minute he came into their lives. He sighed and looked up at Sid, “What are you doing here, Crosby?”

“I… I was wrong. And I’m sorry,” Sid ran a hand through his hair, “I thought I didn’t… I never thought of myself as someone who needed someone. But I need you, Claude. I need you more than I wish I did.”

“When we broke up, when you said all those hurtful things to me -”

“I was scared,” Sid cut in, “I woke up that morning and… suddenly you were the most important person in my life and… I realized that I would choose you over hockey if I had to and… I kind of freaked out.”

“That’s an understatement,” Claude rolled his eyes.

“Let me take you to dinner. After the game tomorrow. We can even go to that diner you like so much,” Sid pleaded, “I… I want to make it up to you. Hit restart.”

“Are you going to freak out on me again?” Claude asked carefully.

“No,” was Sid’s earnest reply, “I want you. I am all in on us. And I promise to make up every time that I ever made you feel small and unimportant.”

“That’s a lot of making up to do.”

“I know.”

“It’s going to take time,” Claude crossed his arms, “I’m not going to just let you -”

“I understand that. I’m not asking you to forgive me right now. I just… want the chance.”

“Okay,” Claude nodded, “I’ll meet you outside my locker room after the game tomorrow night.”

“I can’t wait,” Sid grinned widely.

“I recommend leaving before the boys get back. They aren’t as forgiving as me.”

Sid nodded - Tanger had told him to avoid anyone with the last name ‘Briere’ - and left. It wasn’t the full result he was looking for, but they would be getting dinner the next night and that was a good start.


End file.
